Divorciados
by Lectoracompulsiva11
Summary: Y si ellos se separan ¿Podrán volver a estar juntos? Han y Leia, con 3 hijos en común y divorciados deben enfrentarse a los problemas de amar a alguien que no tienes a tu lado.


**Capitulo 1**

Leia despertó aturdida. El llanto incontrolado de su hijo había roto aquel placentero silencio. La noche era agradable y tranquila, esa típica noche en la que nadie tiene pesadillas y ningún niño pasaba miedo, esa típica noche que hacía que su bebé llorara.

Se levantó cuando su novio, con un par de toques en el hombro le insinuó que su hijo necesitaba consuelo. Se puso en pie con toda la pesadez del mundo y caminó a oscuras. Abrió la puerta despacio, para no hacer ruido y no despertar a sus pequeños mellizos que descansaban un par de puertas a la izquierda, pero poco después de poner los dos pies en el pasillo otra puerta se abrió.

Un niño de diez años con los pelos revueltos y castaños como los de su padre, y unos profundos ojos marrones como los de su madre, miraba soñoliento a la chica con legañas en los ojos y la boca abierta.

-¿Tiene que llorar tanto? ¡Se va ha deshidratar!

Leia rió ante la ocurrencia de su hijo y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y reconfortante, una de esas que solo le puede dedicar una madre a su hijo. –Vamos Jacen vuelve a la cama, yo le haré callar.

-Mamá sabes perfectamente que no vas a poder…

La castaña ignoró el comentario de Jacen y retomó el camino hasta el pequeño Anakin. La habitación era cómo la de cualquier bebé, llena de aparatos que no sirven para nada y muñecos por aquí y por allá. Recogió un peluche que se acababa de caer de la cuna de su hijo , donde este se encontraba, sollozando a las cinco de la mañana.

Leia sacó a Anakin de la cuna y lo acomodó en sus brazos. Su hijo abrió los ojos, cómo si quisiera saber quien le estaba sosteniendo. Los ojos claros del pequeño se clavaron en los de ella. Tenía sus ojos, los de su padre, azules y verdes, un bonito hazel que hechizaba.

Escuchó como la puerta de Jacen se cerraba y sonrió al darse cuenta de que si iba a la habitación de su hijo, este estaría comiéndose una de esas chocolatinas que tanto le costaba esconder.

Meció a su hijo durante un buen rato, le cantó pequeñas estrofas de canciones que recordaba y lo acarició cómo si no le fuera a volver a ver, pero el pequeño seguía llorando. Se recostó en el suelo, con Anakin encima, con sus lagrimas por toda su ropa y con ganas de dormir. Agradeció que solo fuera uno. Recordaba como se las habían tenido que apañar ella y su exmarido para volver a dormir aquellos pequeños demonios. Lo recordaba con cariño y tristeza a la vez.

Los cuartos de horas se convertían en medias horas y estas en horas completas, y Leia seguía consolando a su hijo cuyos llantos no cesaban.

-Anakin cariño, yo no soy papá. Papá no está en casa, confórmate conmigo y cálmate.

Pero aquel niño siguió llorando y aquella madre siguió sintiéndose inútil. Una de las cosas que había aprendido de su hijo en estos dos meses que llevaba con vida era que solo conseguía parar de llora si su padre le hablaba. Si le contaba cualquier cosa o le canturreaba una de esas tontas canciones que todos sabemos.

Apoyó la cabeza en la pared y le dedicó un suspiro al mismísimo diablo. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Él no se iba a calmar y su padre no iba a venir. No ahora que le había superado.

Escuchó de nuevo otra puerta abrirse. No reconoció si era la de su cuarto o la de los mellizos pero fuera quien fuera la iba a encontrar allí, abatida y perdida, llena de lágrimas de su hijo y con unas enormes ojeras alrededor de sus ojos.

Jacen asomó la cabeza, parecía menos cansado y como supuso venía con restos de chocolate por la cara. Le dedicó una de esas sonrisas de "mamá no me mates" que tanto le habían advertido de problemas en 10 años.

-He llamado a papá, esta en camino.

El castaño cerró los ojos para no ver la expresión de su madre, quien, anonadada cambió su expresión de abatida por enfadada.

-¡Jacen! No ¡Por dios! ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no puedes llamar a tu padre sin consultarme?

El niño abrió un ojo y luego el otro he intentó sonreír de nuevo.

-Mamá quiero dormir y es la única opción.

-Siempre hay mejores opciones en las que tu padre no está involucrado.

-Sí, pasar la noche en vela mientras Anakin llora.

-Entiéndeme Jacen, eres mayor ya, no puedes hacer esas cosas.

-No, yo aún soy pequeño, eres tú la que eres demasiado mayor y no puedes entiender que le necesitas.

-¡Jacen! ¡Maldita sea! Tu padre y yo no podemos estar juntos y nos hemos hecho mucho daño. Estamos mejor así.

-¡No! No lo estáis. No estas bien si te acuestas con un tío cualquiera y pretendes autoconserverte de que le quieres.

-Autoconvencerte- dijo ella corrigiendo a su hijo- Y no es un "tío cualquiera" es Paul, mi novio.

Leia le dirigió de nuevo la mirada a su hijo pequeño, quien seguía llorando. Se puso en pie y le dejó de nuevo en la cuna. Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se giró hasta mirar a su primogénito.

-Jacen, se que es duro y que quieres que estemos juntos pero no es posible.

-Pero os queréis..- dijo él pareciendo más pequeño y recordándole a Leia a cuando tenía cinco años. Ella se acercó y se agachó un poco. Era bajita pero su hijo por ahora lo era más. Le levantó la cabeza y le dio un beso sonoro en la frente.

-Tú no te preocupes, aunque tu padre y yo ya nos queramos- de repente la boca se le secó y su saliva estaba espesa. Aquella frase le recordaba a todas aquellas noches en las que se había repetido cosas así durante horas, mientras las lágrimas caían. Hacía relativamente poco que se habían divorciado, apenas unos 7 meses, y los recuerdos aún no eran agradables. Sin darse cuenta había bajado la mirada y volvió a dedicársela a su hijo. Sonrió y siguió con la frase- os queremos a vosotros y eso es lo que importa.

Jacen se acercó a la cuna de su hermano. Le miró durante unos segundos y luego le acarició.

Leia observó conmovida la escena. Le encantaba como Jacen de vez en cuando, se acercaba a su hermano y como Jaina jugaba con él.

Minutos después sonó el timbre. El niño corrió a abrir la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Odiaba tener que echar de menos a uno de sus padres cuando estaba con el otro, por eso, él y Jaina habían decidido desde principios del divorcio que harían todo lo posible por que estuvieran juntos, aunque no fuera como pareja, ni siquiera como amigos, al menos como padres. Antes de ir a abrir la puerta, el pequeño entró en la habitación que compartía con su hermana desde que Anakin había nacido y le tiró un par de cojines que encontró por el suelo.

-¡Enana! ¡Papá esta aquí!

Y con la rapidez de una nave espacial la chica corría con su hermano escaleras abajo para abrir la dichosa puerta.

Leia, mientras tanto, había respirado hondo un par de veces, y tomó el camino que antes había recorrido su hijo. Cuando ya había caminado un poco del pasillo pudo ver como Jaina salía de su habitación y sonrió. Los mellizos debían estar dormidos pero aún era verano y prefirió que disfrutaran un poco. Les siguió, no con el mismo entusiasmo, pero sí con la misma cantidad de emociones en su interior.

Escuchó los ya familiares "¿Qué pasa campeón?" y el dulce "Ey mi vida, que guapa estas" que decía Han cada vez que veía a los mellizos. Por alguna razón aquella noche le entristeció más que de costumbre.

Se encontraron al doblar la esquina, ambos en la planta de arriba. Quedaron uno frente a otro. Apartaron la vista, no soportaban mirarse a los ojos. Siempre se perdían en la pupila del otro y eso ahora dolía demasiado.

-Hola.

-Hola Han.

Y así de rápido, así de fácil se destruyeron el uno al otro.

Sus dos hijos subieron las escaleras poco después.

-Papá, duerme ya a Anakin que no se calla.- se quejó el moreno.

-Si te soy sincera papi, yo no me desperté por el llanto, fue el idiota este que me ha tirado un cojín en toda la cara.- agregó la pequeña Jaina, con su cabello igual que el de Leia suelto por la espalda, y sus ojos, de un color más oscuro que los de Han, rojos aún de estar dormida.

-Has sacado mi forma de dormir como una marmota cariño- río Han mientras los tres comenzaban a andar.

Leia se quedó parada. Mirándoles. Aún se preguntaba como había podido Han hablar con sus hijos y subir las escaleras al mismo tiempo en el que ella cruzaba un pasillo. Había andado más lento para retrasar su encuentro. "Leia, lo has superado, estas con Paul y le quieres, Han es tu pasado" se repetía una y otra vez. ¿Pero cómo alguien puede superar a Han Solo? Simplemente mirarlo desde atrás, hablando con sus hijos, sonriendo como un tonto, embobado con ellos. Con su espalda bien formada y su pelo del color de las cenizas ¿Cómo se supera a alguien que con sus ojos amena los problemas del mundo? ¿Cómo se supera a alguien con la sonrisa más arrogante que jamás verás y alguien que siempre sabe que decir para que caigas rendida? Bueno, se hiciera, como se hiciera, ella lo iba a hacer, de hecho, le gustaba pensar que ya lo había hecho.

Han se giró al notar la ausencia de Leia y sonrió al verla ahí parada, en medio del pasillo, mirándole como se mira a una obra de arte.

-Vamos princesa, acompáñanos. Vamos a callar a tu hijo un rato.

La chica esbozó la mueca más sería que sabía poner y caminó hasta ellos, que se habían parado. Jacen y Jaina hablaban sobre que ocurriría si metían a Anakin en una bañera durante mucho tiempo.

-Si cuando te metes en agua durante mucho tiempo te arrugas y Anakin parece una maldita pasa ya seco ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Se convertirá en un gremli?- Escuchó decirle Jaina a Jacen

-Se ahogará si no le sacas la cabeza…- respondió Jacen

-¡Eso ya lo sabía mongolo! Pensaba dejarle la cabeza fuera para que pudiera respirar.

Han ignoraba a sus hijos, y miraba a Leia.

-No me llames princesa…-dijo enfurruscada como siempre que Han le ponía un mote- y también es tu hijo por lo que te toca aguantarlo a ti también.

Leia no se detuvo y caminó hábil y firme mientras dejaba a Han atrás, quien, cuando vio que ella pasaba de largo al lado suya le había seguido.

Llegaron a la habitación de prisa, ya que habían caminado más rápido de lo normal, como si estuvieran en una carrera. ¿Alguna vez podrían dejar de competir como niños chicos?

-Voy a ver si consigo que Jaina y Jacen se vayan a dormir.- comentó Leia mientras veía a sus hijos pelear.

-Avísame si lo consigues…-se burló Han mientras se daba la vuelta y contemplaba el cuarto de su hijo.

Han sonrió. Pero no con una sonrisa egocéntrica ni sarcástica. Sonrió con ternura, como un bobo, con cariño detrás de aquella máscara de tipo arrogante. Se acercó despacio a su hijo, que aún lloraba. Como Anakin apenas tenía dos meses e iba a cumplir el tercero dentro de poco, Han no podía verlo tan a menudo. No podía llevárselo cada 15 días como hacía con los mellizos. Solo podía verlo de vez en cuando, cuando los planetas se alineaban. Le miró atentamente, como si pretendiera aprenderse su rostro de memoria, como si se lo estuviera estudiando. Cuando el pequeño abrió los ojos Han no pudo evitar emocionarse. Siempre lo hacía. Algo despertaba en el interior de Han cada vez que veía que su hijo tenía sus mismos ojos.

Lo cogió delicada y fuertemente, como si se pudiera romper en sus brazos.

-Hola pequeñín. Me han dicho que mi guerrero no puede dormir bien, y eso no lo voy a tolerar.

Anakin abrió los ojos lo máximo que pudo. Tenía baba por todo su cuerpo y lágrimas y mocos por toda la ropa.

-¿Quieres que te cuente una bonita historia campeón?...

Y así, como si nada, Han empezó a narrar una divertida anécdota de cuando él aún era niño, de su pasado. El bebé tardó relativamente poco en que parara de llorar, y aproximadamente media hora después descansaba tranquilamente.

Se quedó un rato allí, observando a su hijo, escuchando su respiración, maldiciendo no poder estar allí todas las noches.

Salió de aquella habitación deseando pasar unos minutos con su familia, bueno, aunque sea con sus mellizos, pero al llegar al salón vio a sus hijos reír como han hecho en sus momentos más felices, vio a Leia abrazar a Paul como le abrazaba a él, y aunque aquella escena rompió ese pedazo humano que Han guardaba en lo más profundo de su interior, no pudo pasar de alto algo insignificante, un pequeño detalle, que podía no significar nada, pero para él lo fue todo en aquel momento. Ni Jaina, ni Jacen, ni siquiera Leia, miraban a Paul como le miraban a él, era quizás otra clase de aprecio, pero nunca el mismo. "No me pueden remplazar tan rápido" pensó orgulloso, hasta… hasta que Leia besó a Paul "O al menos no mis hijos…".

Nunca olvidaría aquello. Nunca olvidaría aquel beso que debió ser suyo. "Pasa de página de una maldita vez, idiota enamorado, ella no te quiere" y con esa frase y el corazón roto, esbozó su sonrisa más falsa y sarcástica y se acercó.

-Bueno familia, creo que parto a casa, buenas noches.

-Eso significa que os largáis a la cama- dijo Leia señalando a sus hijos. Estos obedecieron, bueno, no inmediatamente, cada uno soltó un par de quejas y Jaina con su cabeza bien alta intentó negarse, pero, ¿Quién puede ganar a Leia Organa?

Paul extendió un brazo alrededor de Leia y Han intentó ignorarlo.

-Nos vemos dentro de cuatro días princesa

Leia frenó sus movimientos y miró a Han con determinación

-Tres días Han, te toca dentro de tres días.

\- Ah ya… es que tengo planes para entonces- Han mintió, no tenía planes y quería estar con sus hijos, pero iba a llevarle a Leia la contraria.

-Han, yo también y entra dentro de tus quince días.

\- Lo siento princesa.

-No la llames princesa. – La voz de Paul retumbó en toda la casa, grave y fuerte.

\- Oh Paul, viejo amigo, cuéntame ¿Por qué no puedo llamarle princesa?

-Porque no es tu princesa.

\- Ni la tuya.

-Pero es mi novia, en cambio, no es tu nada, así que vete de esta casa.

-Paul, Han, no seáis críos. Dejad ya estas tonterías.- Leia rezaba porque le hicieran caso pero sabía perfectamente que oírla a ella era como oír llover en ese momento.

\- Dime Paul, ¿Eres consciente de que ese lado de la cama antes lo usé yo? ¿Eres consciente de que esos hijos son míos? ¿Eres consciente de que esos labios los besé yo y esas manos me tocaron a mí antes?

-Y tú, Han, ¿Eres consciente de que ese lado ya no es tuyo, ahora lo ocupo yo y en él abrazo a Leia? ¿Eres consciente de que veo a tus hijos lo mismo que tú? ¿Eres consciente de que ahora tú no besas y a ti no te tocan?

-¡Basta! ¿Sois tontos o qué?-Leia gritó lo más alto que pudo. Miró a Han de reojo. Lo vio hundido, no pudo con ello. Pocas veces había visto a Han como realmente se sentía, y verlo ahora, así…- Iros ambos a vuestras casas.- Las palabras salieron de su boca sin consultar, y le sorprendieron tanto a ella como a los dos hombres.

-Leia, cálmate.

-Por favor iros.

El silencio inundó aquella habitación. Cada uno de los tres se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos.

-Por favor, necesito estar sola y esta es mi casa, no lo hagáis más difícil.-Leia se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Indico con su otra mano que se marcharan.

-Mañana hablamos…. –añadió Paul antes de irse.

-Nos vemos dentro de tres días.- susurró Han.


End file.
